The present invention relates to a connector suitably used when a male and a female multi-terminal connector housing are smoothly engaged with or disengaged from each other.
Concerning the above type connector, for example, there is disclosed a related connector, which is shown in FIGS. 19 and 20, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5-061908A. This connector 1 includes: a male connector housing 4 attached to an attaching hole 2a on a vehicle body panel 2 through a movable holder 3; and a female connector housing 5 engaged with this male connector housing 4.
As shown in FIG. 20, the movable holder 3 is composed as follows. There is provided a rectangular frame 3a, at the upper and the lower section on both sides of which press pieces 3b secured to the vehicle body panel and U-shaped lance pieces 3c are integrally formed being protruded. At the centers between the lance pieces 3c, there are provided elastic pieces 3d for securing the connector housing 4, wherein these lance pieces 3c are integrally protruded from the frame 3a.
As shown in FIG. 19, after the movable holder 3 has been secured into the attaching hole 2a on the vehicle body panel 2 with the press pieces 3b and the lance pieces 3c of the frame 3a, a flange 4a and protrusions 4b of the male connector housing 4 are engaged with the elastic pieces 3d of the frame 3a. Due to the foregoing, the male connector housing 4 is held by the movable older 3. Under the above condition, the male connector housing 4 and the female connector housing 5 are engaged with each other.
However, the following problems may be encountered in the above related connector 1. Since the press pieces 3b and the lance pieces 3c used for securing the vehicle body panel are formed separately from the elastic pieces 3d used for securing the male connector housing. Accordingly, when the connector 1 is secured to the vehicle body panel 2, it is impossible to obtain a sufficiently strong holding force, and further the size of a portion of the vehicle body panel 2 to which the connector is attached is increased.